An information processing apparatus, e.g., a printer or a printer-based multifunction product, connectable to a conventional external device such as a personal computer or a digital still camera, has only one connection terminal for connection with an external device.
In such a case where there is only one connection terminal, when the information processing apparatus is connected with, for example, a personal computer via the connection terminal, a digital camera cannot be connected to the information processing apparatus any more.
Recently, printers with plural connection terminals have been proposed. However, terminals are provided fixedly for external devices. For example, a terminal for connection with a personal computer is distinguished from a terminal for connection with a digital still camera. Thus there are problems of usability and operability.
Further, a connection method without distinction of connection terminal direction is proposed as a common standard (e.g., USB On-the-Go standard). Devices corresponding to this standard, however, have not been widely used. To promote widespread use of devices in conformity with this standard, it is necessary to install an expensive electric circuit for connection with various external devices, and complicated control software for control of the external devices, into the information processing apparatus.